


Love Has No Language

by Naamajul16



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Silent!Harry, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naamajul16/pseuds/Naamajul16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Harry was that he looked a bit shy.<br/>He was quiet, didn’t talk much. <br/>Actually, didn’t talk ever. <br/>Since he was born, he never got a single word out of his mouth. <br/>He understood people and what they tell him, and he didn’t have any health problem, he just didn’t speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has No Language

All his life, Harry was a smart, independent person.  
He got straight A’s, except for French that he didn’t seem to understand.   
He wasn’t as successful with girls, but he didn’t seem to care.   
At some point in his life, he found out about his sexual feelings for men, and learned about himself he was gay. He never told anyone about it, not because he was scared or ashamed, he just didn’t.   
He never fell in love, but he read about it a lot in books, so he knows how it basically is. He just felt attraction to males.  
He didn’t have very much friends, only one girl best friend, and that was satisfying enough.  
The thing about Harry was that he looked a bit shy. He was quiet, didn’t talk much.

Actually, didn’t talk ever.   
Since he was born, he never got a single word out of his mouth.   
He understood people and what they tell him, and he didn’t have any health problem, he just didn’t speak.   
His parents tried a lot of things to get him talk, but eventually they just gave up and accepted him the way he was.  
That’s one of the reasons he didn’t have much friends, people thought he didn’t talk because he was shy, and when they tried to get to know him and found out, they thought he was just weird.  
They used to call him tight-lipped-Harry, but that got old fast. So they just didn’t talk to him, didn’t think about him, they ignored him. And he was fine with that. Whenever there was a new student who asked about him, or a new girl student who was stunned by his look, people would just tell them  
“Oh that’s Harry, don’t waste time on him. He never talks, he’s just weird” and that would be the end of it.

Harry could’ve had it all; he could’ve been one of the ‘populars’ if he would just open his mouth. Mandy, his only friend, knows it.  
She didn’t give up on him, and got to know the sweet, smart, sensitive and good person he is.   
She knew he could’ve been the king of school, being so funny and good looking, but he isn’t the king because he never shows it about him.  
Mandy knows him, how to understand him. She knows he looks at the world different then how others look, and she knows his personality.  
She loves talking to him, simply because he is a very good listener. And somehow, when she has a problem, he helps her solve it.   
He makes her get the solution without saying a word, and then thanking him for helping her, when actually he didn’t open his mouth.  
Mandy knows he is gay.   
Actually, everyone knows he is. It’s funny how he never told a word about it, but everyone just thought it’s clear and logical he is.   
But he doesn’t mind.

Harry was happy for having Mandy, that one friend that never gives up on him, that always understands him. Harry was happy about everything. He had a very different look on life.  
He was amazed about anything, everything was magical to him. Bullies and other bad things weren’t very magical to him, but he just didn’t care about them.

^^^

When Harry graduated, he knew it would be very difficult for him to succeed in life without talking. People won’t take him seriously, and being in this point of life he needs to look serious and grown up.   
After taking some time off everything, time for him to think about a job, he decided to be a masseur. He realized he didn’t need to speak in it, people would just come and tell him their problem and he’ll do what he has to do, no conversation needed.  
He left home and moved in a small apartment with Mandy, which wanted to try her luck in writing.   
After some searching, he finally found a spa that didn’t have a problem with his un-speaking and started working.

^^^

The first time he met Louis was at just another regular day. 

He came at morning to work like every day, went to his massage station and waited for costumers, entertaining himself by reading a book Mandy told him was wonderful.   
After a couple of minutes, someone came to his station, asking loudly   
“This is the massage area, is it?”  
He closed his book and placed it in his bag, and then looked up while nodding. The boy looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
“Well, I’m Louis Tomlinson; I have an appointment with you?”  
He said-asked looking down at Harry who was sitting. Harry just gestured the massage-bed with his and got up.  
Harry went to his cosmetic closet and got an oil bottle out of it, shaking it in his hands.  
“Well, they told me I need to do all the talking, so, my neck is really sour the last week. I thought you could loosen it up a bit?”   
Louis said while taking off his shirt and sat on the massage bed.  
Harry nodded and pushed Louis down by the shoulder so he was lying on his stomach.  
He rubbed the oil between his hands and started rubbing Louis’ neck, feeling the tense in Louis’ muscles.

After about ten minutes, Louis spoke again.  
“You’re Harry, right?”   
Harry couldn’t nod with agreement because Louis couldn’t see it, so he just squeezed a little harder for a second.   
“I suppose that’s a yes. Well, when I told them I wanted the best masseur they have, they immediately told me to go to you. They warned me you won’t talk at all, but they told me it’s worth the treatment. I didn’t really understand what they meant by ‘won’t talk’ but I took the risk”  
Harry didn’t say or do anything, he just kept on massaging.   
After 20 more minutes of silence Harry was finally done, and he patted Louis on the shoulder to let him know he’s done.  
Louis got up, stretching a bit his muscles and then put on his shirt.   
“Well, that was amazing!” he said smiling, and Harry smiled back and sat on his chair.  
“I have to go now, I have work. But here’s a tip for your great work”   
Louis said with a wink and laid cash on the table.   
Then he left the room. When he left, Harry could finally let himself think about how lovely he was.   
How beautiful his feathery brown hair looked, messy and simple but still looked put together.   
How beautiful his blue eyes looked, that had crinkles on the sides when he smiled.  
And of course, his pretty defined muscles and biceps.   
Louis looked like a nice guy, and Harry had a feel of missing knowing he won’t get to know him.

From that day, Louis came to get a massage from Harry every once a week.   
It became a thing.   
He became a regular costumer at the spa, but only came for Harry’s massages.   
He would tell Harry about his life and problems, knowing he will be a very good listener. He talked about his Bitchy boss at work, the plans he has about life after he get enough money to quit waiting in a diner.   
He told Harry about his family and how he misses his little sisters, about his school years, his first kiss, first love, first ‘A’ and more.   
Every visit he tells him a different story, and Harry loved it. He didn’t say anything of course, but he felt like he knows about Louis so much, and he felt good Louis trusted him with his stories.

^^^

After two months of weekly visiting, Louis suggested they’d go out somewhere after they finish work, bond a bit out of the spa walls. Harry agrees with a nod and a big smile, nodding again when Louis says he will pick him up at 8 o’clock.

At those two months Harry was glowing, smiling more than usual. Mandy can see something’s up with him, but every time she brings up the subject he just waved his hand at her and canceled the subject.   
So when Louis asks him out (it’s not a date, of course. Right?) He texts Mandy  
‘Will come home late today, don’t wait 4 me’ she quickly answers him by texting  
‘Tell me all about it later!’ and that makes him smile.

When Louis comes back to the spa its 8 o’clock like he promises, and the sky is already dark.  
They walk to Louis’ blue old-but-with-character car and Louis opens the door for him like a proper gentleman, and he just melts.  
They drive to a small Chinese restaurant and Louis says “I hope you like Chinese”.   
Harry smiles and nods at him, and they walk together to the restaurant.  
They order a big dish of noodles and vegetables and eat it together, while Louis tells him another childhood story.

"Oh, I wish you could’ve told me about yourself. I feel like you know me so good but I barley know you!"   
Louis says after the story is over and yeah, he’s right.  
“I have an idea! I’ll ask you yes-and-no questions and you’ll have to answer me by nodding.”  
Louis says with a big smile full of enthusiasm.  
So for the rest of the evening Louis shoots question at Harry and he needs to answer him.  
“Do you like whales? Have you ever been to Sidney? Do you like being a masseur? Would you ever consider being a TV presenter?” Et cetera, et cetera.

When Louis finally drops Harry by his house with a kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye it’s already 11 PM. Harry goes straight to shower and then cuddles in his bed, thinking about how wonderful and nice Louis is.

They do that a couple more times. The whole going out and talking about each other’s life thing. Harry finds out Louis wants to be a writer but doesn’t have any inspiration. Louis finds out about Mandy, Harry’s best friend and demands to meet her.  
Harry smiles as if saying ‘that-day-will-come’ but never introduces them because Louis is a little secret he has to his own.   
He never tells Mandy about him, won’t answer when she asked for details.   
All she knew was he met a guy and they hang out a lot.

^^^

The first time Harry and Louis kiss goes like this:   
Louis is tired of going out to a restaurant and eating, he wants to do something new. So when he shows up at 8 o’clock outside the spa Harry works at, he announces  
“We’re going bowling!”   
Harry didn’t ask why, from the simple reason he doesn’t talk. Also, he knows Louis will explain himself soon.   
And he does.   
When they’re sitting in the car Louis starts talking.  
“I’m sick of Chinese restaurants. I want to do something new, something un-normal for us. Therefore, bowling.”  
So they bowl.  
They have a great time, Harry wins of course.   
They laugh and whine and get strikes and spares and sometimes the bowling ball just slides to the side, but that’s okay, because the only thing that really matters is that they’re having fun.   
When Harry wins, Louis pouts and says it’s not fair, but Harry smiles widely at him so he gets over it.

After that, they go to the park and sit on a bench. It’s an evening, the wind is breezing and it’s a perfect romantic moment. They laugh at something Louis says and look at each other’s eyes, the laughter slowly fading away.   
Louis was about to look away, feeling awkward, but Harry gets closer. They’re faces are inches away when Harry placed his hand on Louis’ cheek, feeling the heat from his face. Louis looked at him and Harry could see the fear and tension in Louis eyes.   
It’s funny, how Louis was the one making all this happen, and at the moment of truth he chickens out. So Harry closes the gap, gets closer and kisses him.   
At first he just leans his lips on Louis’, but then he deepens it. Louis shakes out of his freeze quit quickly and starts kissing back, placing his one hand one Harry’s shoulder and the other in his curls.  
They just sat there, kissing. It was perfect, it felt so right. After a couple of minutes Harry backed away so they’re lips didn’t touch anymore, but they’re faces were still very close. He smiled sweetly at Louis and Louis sighed. Louis changed his position, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder and stared at the stars.   
They stayed like that for a while; till they decided it was time to go home.   
They walked home in silence, and when they got to Harry’s house Louis tugged him into a tight hug. He pecked Harry on the lips and then started walking away.

^^^

Stepping a bit forward, it was three months after they first kissed. They became together, a couple. They didn’t talk and decide it together, it just happen.   
They kissed some more, making that a regular thing too. Soon enough, Louis started calling Harry his boyfriend and coming to his loft unexpected.   
Louis got to meet Mandy, and of course he loved her. They got along so well, talking and joking about Harry and other stuff.   
Sometimes, Mandy would even stay with them the whole night and watch movies, without feeling awkward or disturbing.   
Harry got to meet Jay, Louis’ mother, and his sisters.   
Lottie liked him, thought he was cool and liked his hair.   
Fizzy thought he was hot but had a quit hard time having a conversation with him, for obvious reasons.   
Phoebe and Daisy just smiled at him shyly and then ran away, not talking to him for the rest of the visit.   
He felt bad for not reallt bonding with Louis' sister, but figured he whould have much more opportunities for that.   
He was optimist about they’re relationship, thought they’ll last a long time. And he was right.

^^^

So now Harry and Louis were lying in bed, late at night.   
They were after a very tense snogging session, cuddling when Louis was pouring his heart out on quitting his job. There were a couple of minutes of silence, and Harry could’ve think Louis fell asleep but he knew he didn’t.   
Harry was lost in his thoughts, about they’re relationship.   
About how the three months passed since they first kissed, how the five months passed since they first met.  
He knew thinking back, if someone would’ve told him a day before they met that he was going to meet someone like Louis, he wouldn’t believe.   
He wouldn’t believe someone like Louis would actually like him, but it happened.   
And he was so happy, so grateful it happened.   
And he felt like he loved him.   
He felt it in his stomach, in his gut, and heart.   
He felt it in his ears every time Louis talked, and in his lips every time they kissed.   
And he felt ready.   
Lying there, holding Louis in his arms, he took a deep breath and then said in a clear, deep voice   
“I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk im just really proud of this one shot ist so cute  
> hope you liked it! xx


End file.
